How To Annoy
by SaviorLovesRandomChiz
Summary: Title says it all. No flames!
1. GanGan Galaxy

**(A/N: I have this story on Quizilla, so I decided to transfer it to Fanfiction. Enjoy~)**

1. Keep calling Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Striker 'Galaxy Pony' and 'Ray Pony' in front of Ginga and Masamune.

2. Tell Madoka that her bey shop is a hobo's home.

3. Ask Tsubasa if he's a girl. If he says no, yell 'LIAR!'

4. Eat ice-cream in front of Yu if he doesn't have any.

5. Tell Madoka that Ginga went through her underwear drawer.

6. Tell Ginga that Ryo (his dad) had you-know-what with Hikaru last night.

7. Call Tsubasa gay every 10 seconds.

8. Force Ginga and Masamune to watch a Dora the Explorer marathon.

9. Call Tsubasa a female-male transgender.

10. Keep calling Yu a chibi.

11. Ask Madoka if she can repair a banana. If she says no,sing the 'I'm a Banana' song.

**Next is Wang Hu Zhong! Read or review, please!**


	2. Wang Hu Zhong

**(A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day. Since my GMail is full of notices on Fanfiction about this story, I am gonna update this one today!)**

1. Call Zhou Xing a pervert.

2. Tell Da Xiang that his training sucks.

3. Call Chi Yun a midgit.

4. Tell Mei Mei that she needs to get her grammar right.

5. Run around Beylin Temple singing the Assumption song.

6. Ask Da Xiang if he's a pedophile. If he says no, tell him it's Opposite Day.

7. Put accessories in Chi Yun's hair.

8. Call Zhou Xing a rapist anytime he flirts with a girl.

9. For Christmas,give Mei Mei a dictionary and a thesarus.

10. Ask the team since they know things that are 4000 years old, ask if they are 4000 years old.

11. Call Zhou Xing a pedophile.

**Next is Wild Fang! I cannot wait to update this!**


	3. Wild Fang

**Let's roll! Thanks for the reviews!**

1. Call Kyouya 'Kyoyie'.

2. Whenever you are with Demure, call him sweet and kind, but whenever the rest of his teammates show up, scream out 'RAPE!'

3. Nile up for a blinddate with Ginga's dad.

4. Tell Kyouya that Benkei has editted pics of him and Benkei together (if ya know what I mean).

5. Whenever you see Nile and Kyouya together, yell out 'WE HAVE A YAOI COUPLE!'

6. Tell Benkei that Kyouya slept with Demure last night.

7. Tell Demure that's he's a 2nd Madoka (okay,he is smart like Madoka,but at least he's better than her!)

8. Keep asking Nile to give you a piggy-back ride. If he says no, yell out 'NILE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!'

9. Laugh at Kyouya for no reason.

10. On Nile's birthday, give him as a gift a baby diaper.

11. Tell Kyouya that he is a vampire

**Next is Excalibur! Read and review!**


	4. Excalibur

**Oh boy! I am gonna try to update all the chapters today, since I have school and I can't go on the computer on the weekdays (except on Fridays). Enjoy~**

1. Talk in a fake and crappy British accent, and tell that how Wales sounds like.

2. Spread a rumor that Klaus doesn't win beybattles by winning, but by taking steriods.

3. Tell Wales that Klaus slept with Sophie last night.

4. Write a love letter to Sophie, but act like it's from Wales.

5. Tell Julian that he's weak for a whole day.

6. Add some drugs to Klaus's food (without getting noticed), and call the cops saying that he took drugs.

7. Eat whale meat in front of Sophie and Wales.

8. Sing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber whenever you are with Wales until the song gets stuck in his head.

9. Destroy Julian's piano.

10. Call Julian 'Julie' on purpose.

**Next is Starbreaker! Read and review!**


	5. Starbreaker

1. Tell Jack that you stole his paint for dying your cat's fur.

2. 'Accidentally' splatter paint on all Jack's art.

3. Call Zeo a baby because he can't handle an arrangement.

4. Whenever you are with Zeo and Masamune, constantly tell Masamune how he is sweet for leaving to become number 1 for Toby.

5. Tell Damian that he's addicted to arrangements.

6. Talk about how cute Damian is and pinch is cheeks all day.

7. Ask Damian why does he sound gay.

8. Tell Zeo that he sucks at beyblading.

9. Tell Jack that he needs to shut up about art.

10. Tell Damian that he looks like a 1st grader.

11. Tell Zeo that he is obsess over Masamune.

**Well, this was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but I decided to add a special someone to this. Read and review!**


	6. Suprise, suprise!

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Now it is time for the special person to annoy. Before I can tell you who, I recommend you after you do this to the 'special person', please run all the way to Mexico where you are safe. Now, this will be... HOW TO ANNOY RYUGA!**

1. Dye Ryuga's hair pink while he is sleeping.

2. Call Ryuga 'Ryuto' on purpose, obviously.

him that him and Tsubasa are related.

4. Whenever Ryuga make his epic entrance whenever he arrives, run up to him and hug him, yelling 'SANTA CLAUS IS HERE!'

5. Call Ryuga's headpiece a tiara (it really bothers him).

6. Give L-Drago to an immature little kid an tell him that Ryuto stole it

7. Fill his room with flower, butterfly, and heart posters (and don't forget to paint it pink!)

**Well, this is all I can think of. Sorry that this have to be the shortest one, but I did have fun writing this! I wanna thank all the reviewers, which kept me going. Thank you! I'll probably add more people if I get any more ideas, but I'll end it here for now! Thanks for reading!**

**Ryuga:I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me:Now if you excuse me, I will go to Mexico. PEACE!**


	7. Daidouji

**I'm back~ I was thinking about this one, and I thought it would be funny to annoy Daidouji! Enjoy~**

1. If he has a account on a social site (Facebook, Tumblr, etc.), hack into it and post embarrassing posts that ruins his reputation (like saying that he loves rainbows and flowers, he is a hippie, or something like that)

2. While he is asleep, put make- up on him and take a picture (you may want to run, just in case he wakes up)

3. Force him to wear a shirt that says 'I love cacti'

4. Tell all the Dark Nebula bladers that Daidouji told them that they have vacation

5. Sing the Doom song all over again until it gets stuck in his head

6. Give him cacti on his birthday

7. Paint his bedroom pink and hang glittery stickers or posters (just to make him more angry)

8. Post yaoi photos of him and Ryuga on Tumblr (this should probably go with number 1)

9. Bring a wolf to his office and lock him in there (make sure the wolf is untamed)

**That's pretty much it. I'm glad I am doing this series again and I will keep thinking of ideas. Read and review!**


	8. Ryuusei

**Nothing really much to say, but enjoy~**

1. Steal his cape (part of his disguise as Phoenix) and cut small (or large, just to piss him off) holes in it and blame Hikaru for it

2. Whenver he makes his epic entrance, yell out 'FAIL!'

3. Wash his clothes pink

4. Tell him that the owner of the WBBA has fired him and he hired Daidouji to take his place

5. Being the kind lady/ gentleman that you are, bake him a cake made of dirt, worms, sand, or anything gross like that and tell him that Ginga made it

6. Tell him that Ryuga has been resurrected and he will come back to haunt him during his sleep

**I ran out of ideas for this guy. I'll probably do Teru or Dr. Ziggy next, I don't know. Read and review!**


	9. Teru

**This is Teru's turn, since I have NO ideas for Ziggy TT^TT.**

1. Paste a photo of Teru's head and post it on Elf Yourself (if you don't know what Elf Yourself is, look it up. You can't go on the site right now, but you can go during the holidays!)

2. Call him a ballerina (I think male dancers prefer to be called 'ballet dancers' and ballerina sounds too girly, but that what makes him annoyed!)

3. Break his ankle so he won't dance again... forever

4. When he is at a dance recitle, yell out 'GO TERU! WIN IT FOR YOUR HUSBAND!'

5. Ask why he never thought about transfering to being a girl

6. Trick him dancing ballet to a play (I made up) and make sure he gets the role of 'Fairy Unicorn Princess'

7. Go into his underwear drawer and switch his boxers with panties

8. If he has a Fanfiction account, hack into it and post stories about him and Ryutaro

9. In front of a crowd of people, say 'TERU! YOUR MOMMY WANTS YOU TO TAKE A BUBBLE BATH!'

**This chapter should be call 'How to Embarrass/Hurt Teru XD. Read and review!**


	10. Author's note

**Hey. I guess you were expecting another chapter. Well, I'm not stopping this, of course not. But it will probably take me a while to update the next chapter. I was planning to do Dr. Ziggy next, but I have no ideas for him! TT^TT Sorry. Hopefully I'll update by November.**

**~Savior**


	11. Author's note2

**Hey, guys. I guess you thought this was another chapter. Well, it isn't. I am ending this story. I've been struggling to come up with ideas but I just can't take it anymore! The more I struggle to come up with ideas, the less time I need to publish more chapter of my stories. I'm sorry, but once I start to get in good shape, I will continue this.**

**For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of both Interview! Gan Gan Galaxy and May I Have This Dance, I WILL UPDATE THEM AS SOON AS I CAN. I apologize for not updating them in a long time, due to my struggling. I'll probably post the next chapters over the weekend.**

**Anyways, I am sorry for not continuing this.**


End file.
